


Sugar Rush

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro should not have sugar, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Fucked Up, Wanda has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on search for a missing Pietro after Tony overloads him on soda and candy, and find him somewhere you never thought to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it, posting two things one one month! Look at me go! But yeah, as soon as I heard Pietro speak in AoU I immediately fell in love. I wanted to do something productive today so I wrote a quick story.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_**Thump** _

You slammed your computer shut, practically throwing it onto the floor as you shot off of your bed, swinging your door open and emerging into the hallway. Everything went silent. You looked around, trying to find any signs of disturbance. In this case, disturbance being giant holes in the wall, because that’s the only explanation you had for the various thuds and bangs you’ve been hearing for the past fifteen minutes.

You were about to head back into your room when a vase went flying passed your head, surrounded by a red glow. You turned to see a very, very pissed off Wanda stalking towards someone, a red glow surrounding her hands. You were never good at playing peacemaker, but unless you wanted a migraine you needed to calm everyone down.

Halfway down the hall something whizzed passed you, knocking you over. “Sorry!” you heard someone yell, leaping over you and running back down the hall before slamming into the wall, unable to slow down enough to make the turn. Pietro. You frowned, groaning and standing up before looking around.

You entered the living room only to find Tony ducking behind an overturned couch, the cushions no where to be found. You saw another vase go flying over his head and he ducked behind the couch, the vase shattering against the wall. “Hey Y/N” he said, slightly panicked. Wanda was standing across from the couch, using her magic to launch anything she could find at the Scientist.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Tony?” You hissed, motioning to the now destroyed room. “I,” he began, having to dodge an oncoming- was that a table leg? “gave Speedo a few uh,” Tony dodged a pillow, and you moved to hide behind the wall slightly, not wanting Wanda to pick YOU up and throw you. “I gave him a little too much sugar- for science,” you heard Wanda snarl as the table in the middle of the room began levitating, and you quickly ran over and grabbed her arms.

“Wanda, Wanda come on, it’s okay calm down,” you tried to reassure her, swallowing hard as she now focused on you, glaring. You immediately released your grip on her arms, taking a few steps back. “Because of him,” she said, sending Tony a glare as he ducked behind the couch again. “I have to deal with my brother” she said, taking a few steps away from you, knowing what was coming. Pietro sped into the room, knocking you down once again before yelling a quick apology, darting back down the hall. 

You heard another crash.

You groaned, sitting up and looking around, slightly dazed. “Completely my fault, I take the blame, my bad,” Tony said, holding his hands up in defense as he slowly stood, clearing his throat. “Okay, what exactly did you do to him?” You asked, standing and crossing your arms over your chest. “Science experiment gone wrong, gave the kid too much soda candy and now he’s literally bouncing off-“ he was interrupted by a loud crash in a room down the hall. “The walls,” Tony finished, wringing his hands together and shifting around awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with Wanda.

“If he hurts himself, it is your fault!” Wanda yelled, pointing at him angrily, causing Tony to flinch. “W-well, I…” Tony began, trailing off after the brunette let out an annoyed growl. “How did you know this would not kill him? What if he runs himself to death, hm?” She said, fists clenching. “Um, guys-“ you mumbled, Tony cutting you off. “Look, he’s gonna be fine okay? No one’s died from running into a few walls before, and he heals at super human-“ you groaned, stomping your foot. “Guys!” You yelled, both turning to look at you.

“I don’t hear him anymore,” you said, glancing down the hall. They both stood in silence for a while, listening for any crashes or thuds but none ever came. “When he runs too much, he becomes very tired and falls asleep, after all the sugar he has had he will be asleep for hours unless someone finds him and wakes him up,” Wanda said, sighing. “So now we play hide and seek?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“No, we play find-my-brother-before-I-throw-you-out-the-window,” Wanda said emotionlessly, staring at Tony who bit his lower lip, nodding before quickly exiting the room. “Y/N, will you please help find Pietro?” Wanda asked you, rubbing her forehead tiredly. “Here, you need to sit down and rest, don’t worry, we’ll find him,” you reassured her, groaning as your propped the couch back up so she could sit down.

She nodded, sitting down and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. You began searching for Pietro, looking anywhere you could think of. You checked with the other Avengers, and no one had seen him (though most of them heard him running around, knocking everything over). You checked in the kitchen, bathrooms, lab, and even the closets but there was no sign of him.

You sighed, feet aching from running around looking for him. You returned to your room, not wanting to have to break the news to Wanda that you didn’t find him. You closed your door behind you, closing the curtains before falling down onto your bed, sighing and nuzzling into the pillow. Your eyes felt heavy and your heart rate slowed as you drifted off to sleep, wrapping your arms around your body pillow.

You don’t own a body pillow.

You jolted away from the offending object as you heard a soft groan come out of it, falling onto the floor of your room. You sat up, peeking back up over the side of the bed. There, wrapped up in your blankets, was the missing Pietro. He groaned, rolling over so that he was facing you. How long had he been here? You crawled back onto the bed, biting you lower lip and nudging him. “Pietro, wake up.”

He mumbled something in his sleep, grabbing your hand and pulling you against him. You squeaked, trying to wriggle out of his grip but he was too strong, pulling you against his broad chest and nuzzling into your hair. You pushed against his chest with your hands, groaning softly and face flushing from how close you were to him, you could almost hear his heart beating in his chest.

“P-Pietro, wake up,” you hissed, the man slinging one of his legs over your thigh. “Sister, just a bit longer..” He muttered, and you shivered at the sound of his gravely, accented voice. “It’s me, Y/N,” you mumbled, still trying to struggle out of his grip. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning and blinking a few times. “Hm?” he grumbled, frowning in confusion.

“Um, I can’t really breath please let go,” you mumbled, Pietro immediately loosening his grip on you and pulling away, looking down at your flushed face in confusion. “Y/N? Um,” he began, blinking and looking around the room in confusion. “This is your room? I am in your room?” He asked, and you flushed, clearing your throat and sitting up, looking away from him.

“Um, Tony gave you a lot of sugar apparently, and you fell asleep in my bed…” You said, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. Pietro slowly sat up, groaning and stretching, and you couldn’t help but look at his toned stomach as his shirt was pulled up. He gave you a lopsided grin, and in a flash he was in your doorway, looking back at you.

“Y-your sister’s been looking for you, she’s pretty worried,” you said, and he smiled. “I suppose I will go and find her, then,” he said, still looking at you. You smiled awkwardly, looking away and trying to ignore the feel of his eyes on you. “Your bed, it is very comfy. Maybe I can spend more time in it, under different circumstance?” he said, disappearing down the hall. Oh.

 

_Oh._


End file.
